Seul ce que j'ai perdu m'appartient à jamais
by Tommaso
Summary: Personne n'avait jamais réellement cherché à savoir qui était vraiment "Jarvis". Un jour, Tony décide de se confier à Pepper sur l'identité de ce curieux ordinateur. Warning : m/m. Basé sur le film, aucun spoiler quant au deuxième.


Première fic dans l'univers d'Iron Man. Il n'y a aucun spoiler sur le deux, il ne faut même pas l'avoir vu pour comprendre cette fic.  
Pas de sujet réellement sensible sinon une façon de rappeler que le SIDA est un super-vilain dont même les meilleurs superhéros ne peuvent encore triompher.  
Alors protégez-vous !

Bonne lecture, conseils et commentaires appréciés ! 

* * *

**Malibu, Californie, 4 avril 2002**.

Sa secrétaire le regarda, excédée. Feuilletant son agenda, elle ne trouvait aucune trace d'un quelconque rendez-vous. Pepper avait volontairement libéré cette journée pour proposer un anniversaire calme et paisible à son patron. Malheureusement pour elle, Tony Stark semblait bien décidé à saboter son organisation savante et minutée.  
- Tony ! Je ne vois aucune trace d'un quelconque évènement pour ce soir !  
- Mais laissez, enfin ! Je vous dis que c'est un rendez-vous de longue date...

Elle soupira et le laissa faire. Effrayée par la vitesse du bolide de Tony - deux cents sur autoroute, ce n'était pas responsable - elle osa enfin lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le départ de la demeure :  
- Et avec qui avez-vous rendez-vous ?  
- Vous connaissez Jarvis ? Répondit-il, en lui posant une autre question.  
- Je ne vois aucun rapport entre cette escapade et votre ordinateur personnel.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du milliardaire. Les yeux toujours rivés sur la route qui déferlaient sous les roues, il ne lui confia pas tout de suite la clé de cette histoire bien étrange :  
- Oui, mon ordinateur. Mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça...

* * *

**M.I.T, Massachusetts, 25 juin 1985**.

Fraîchement diplômé d'une des plus prestigieuses universités des Etats-Unis, à seulement vingt ans, Anthony Stark voyait une vie et une carrière brillante s'offrir à lui. Pourtant, accroché au bar de l'université comme à une bouée de sauvetage, les lendemains à venir ne lui inspiraient rien. Noyant son pessimisme dans un Cosmopolitan, il regardait les autres étudiants discuter d'année sabbatique, de partenariat entre amis ou de missions humanitaires.

Au-delà de cette masse grouillante d'élites de la technologie et des sciences, quelques professeurs perdaient un peu de la superbe de leur statut, fêtant, buvant et braillant avec leurs anciens prodiges. Parmi cette poignée d'enseignants, l'un d'entre eux était la cible des œillades du jeune Stark. Surpris dans son admiration peu subtile, le Major de promotion se perdit subitement dans la couleur rosée de son cocktail. Une main se posa sur son épaule : un grand blond, aux yeux vifs et clairs. Son sourire sincère consuma le jeune homme sur place.  
- Félicitations pour vos résultats exceptionnels. Votre père aurait été très fier.

Neuf mois plus tôt, les magasines avaient consacrés leur première page au décès du fantastique et richissime Howard Stark et de son épouse. Accident dramatique qui privait Tony de ses parents et lui refourguait une usine d'armement, une société cotée en bourse et une fortune dont il ne comptait plus les zéros. Les parasites et les camarades de l'école ne cessaient depuis de monnayer des places au sein de l'entreprise ou de quémander des présents.

Gêné, l'ancien étudiant remercia son professeur. Stark avait toujours été particulièrement attiré par cet homme : une part revenait à l'incroyable intelligence dont le Docteur était pourvu, une autre à ce physique typiquement britannique et séduisant. Derrière cette attraction, il y avait sans doute toujours eu le désir de l'inconnu, le fantasme du Maître et de l'élève. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il succombait pour un homme plus âgé que lui. Tony Stark était un séducteur, un conquérant. Il comptait bien s'élancer vers ce nouveau défi et le relever avec brio à l'instar de tout ce qu'il entreprenait.  
- Monsieur, en souvenir des bonnes années, vous pourriez peut-être payer un pot ? Conclut-il sur un ton léger mais calculé. Ne sortez pas votre portefeuille, c'était une plaisanterie ! Je n'oserais jamais-  
- Vous savez très bien que ce n'était pas une boutade. La même chose, un Cosmo, je suppose ?

Un éclat de rire et une commande plus tard, le Professeur et son ancien étudiant se tenait face à face, savourant un cocktail. Trinquant ensemble, Tony ne pu s'empêcher de sourire : se faire offrir un verre est toujours un bon début. Son petit numéro de séduction s'avéra encore plus payant lorsque l'enseignant s'adressa à lui :  
- Laissez tomber ce Monsieur, Tony ! C'est tellement pesant et cela me met très mal à l'aise. Mes anciens étudiants ont parfaitement le droit d'employer mon prénom ! Appelez-moi Jarvis, dorénavant.

La barrière professionnelle s'effondrait peu à peu, mettant à nu les désirs du jeune homme. La partie était bien engagée mais pas encore remportée. Lorsqu'au détour d'une lampée de vodka Jarvis l'interrogea sur ses projets futurs, le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de saisir l'opportunité :  
- Retourner en Californie et mettre un peu d'ordre dans les affaires de mon père. Ses stratégies marketing étaient vieillottes, je pourrais enfin exprimer mes idées. Puis… Dépenser la moitié de mon héritage pour me racheter une jeunesse passée à l'internat ! Peut-être me trouver quelqu'un de bien. Une personne plus mûre, peut-être. Un homme capable de me maintenir en place.

Le mot était lâché, l'allusion claire et perçante. Le regard de l'enseignant se détourna de son verre, le sourire était équivoque. La brèche était ouverte, Jarvis était prêt à en profiter.

* * *

**Studio de Tony, cité universitaire, 25 juin 1985**.

Tony était incapable de se rappeler comment ; il ne savait même pas à quel saint se vouer, mais Jarvis était actuellement collé contre lui. Ses baisers avaient quelque chose de passionnés, de fougueux. Le blond ne s'arrêtait que pour reprendre son souffle avant de repartir à l'assaut des lèvres gourmandes de son ancien étudiant. Cette situation ne lui paraissait pas immorale, justement parce que l'étudiant ne l'était plus vraiment. Jarvis savait pertinemment que le jeune homme était trop brillant pour s'être lancé à l'aveugle : par un moyen ou un autre, il avait du apprendre ses préférences pour des hommes. Quelques années les séparaient mais ce n'étaient qu'idées abstraites. Quelque chose de plus concret le chiffonnait néanmoins. Lorsque le jeune Stark tomba à ses genoux, il l'obligea à se relever. La culpabilité reprit finalement le dessus :  
- Je suis malade, Tony. Nous pourrions arrêter là, je comprendrais. Dans le cas contraire… Il faudrait mieux que nous prenions les précautions nécessaires, pour votre bien et le mien….

Nous étions alors en plein dans les années quatre-vingts. On parlait encore peu de cette maladie honteuse qui touchait la jeunesse séductrice et séduisante, la crasse qui les clouait aux lits et dans les cercueils. Les scientifiques ne connaissaient rien à son sujet ; la population encore moins. Elle était déjà si banale : chacun connaissait au moins une personne qui en est victime. Pourtant, elle faisait peur.  
- Rien à foutre. Filez-moi ce qu'il faut, que je m'y mette tout de suite. Répondit avec empressement le jeune milliardaire, déchirant le carré argenté que son professeur lui tendait.

Ce soir, le désir était plus fort que la peur. A vingt ans, Tony était immortel. Il le pensait, il avait la jeunesse pour lui. A cet âge, la mort, la maladie n'ont pas d'effet sur vous. Tout au plus, c'était classe de flirter avec elles. Il était de cette génération qui buvait les paroles des icônes passées telles que James Dean : « _Live fast, die young and leave a good-looking corpse. _»

Jarvis s'assura que son jeune amant ne prenait aucun risque inutile et s'abandonna enfin à ces va-et-vient adroits. Chaque caresse l'invitait à accompagner les mouvements de son ancien étudiant : il posa les mains sur sa tête, caressant les cheveux noirs de jais et s'abandonnant totalement. Loin des salles de classe, ils partageaient une intimité qui ne laissait aucune place aux sentiments coupables.

Quand Jarvis se sentit prêt à exploser, il releva Tony et le colla contre le mur. Il lui ôta sa chemise trop chère et trop bien repassée, il le débarrassa de son pantalon hors de prix en arrachant deux boutons au passage. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, cette soirée n'avait plus rien du fantasme : ce n'était que la réalité fraîche et crue.

Le Professeur se retrouva bientôt dépourvu de son ensemble du parfait docteur en nanotechnologie : se tenant debout, fier, son caleçon ne laissait plus aucun doute sur l'ampleur de ses appétits. Il faisait facilement une tête de plus que le diplômé, une largeur d'épaule aussi. Alors qu'il le toisait du regard, le jugeait et lisait en lui, Jarvis se rendit compte d'une chose : ces prétendues conquêtes multiples attribuées au jeune homme ne devaient être que des mensonges. Il était le premier à marquer ce corps de mil et une façons et cela lui plaisait. Beaucoup, peut-être, mais pas autant qu'à Tony : l'initiation par un aîné avait quelque chose d'excitant. Que Jarvis aie été celui qui le félicitait en cours et le faisait tordre ses draps la nuit, dans son studio d'adolescent, le plongea dans une extase qui ne pouvait être satisfaite que par la suite logique des évènements.

Tout allait vite, ils furent bientôt allongés dans le lit étroit de ce loft étudiant. Jetant les oreillers pour gagner plus de place, Jarvis n'en garda qu'un seul : il le glissa sous le dos du jeune homme, le surélevant légèrement. Le blond colla son front contre celui de Tony. Ils se regardèrent longtemps, estimant chacun les conséquences de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Malgré son visage espiègle, le jeune diplômé n'était plus un enfant. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il voulait et n'avait jamais appris à ne pas être satisfait. De l'autre côté, Jarvis n'aurait pas osé refuser une offre aussi tentante et se moqua bien de l'opinion de ses collègues. Peu importe leurs pensées, ce soir, il n'était question que d'eux et personne d'autre. S'assurant que la protection était toujours là, il prépara son très jeune amant. Le latex serait peut-être un rempart pour la maladie, il n'en serait pas un pour le plaisir.

La première intrusion le surprit plus qu'elle ne fit souffrir Tony. Geignant un peu lorsque le deuxième doigt se fraya un passage, la brûlure laissa bientôt place à un besoin de contact. Oscillant du bassin, il suppliait littéralement son amant. Le troisième sembla lui fendre le bas-ventre. Heureusement, la douleur s'estompa bien vite pour ne revenir que lorsque Tony sentit Jarvis s'immiscer. Glissant doucement en lui, le benjamin ne comprenait pas la complexité des sensations qu'il ressentait : la gêne était délicieuse, le plaisir le noyait littéralement dans des vertiges exquis.

Se fichant en lui, le blond attendit quelques secondes avant de poursuivre les mouvements. Appuyé d'une main sur le matelas, reposant l'autre sur la hanche du jeune homme, il haletait. Les premières fois avaient toujours un charme particulier, le sentiment glorifiant d'initier, de profiter de quelque chose d'unique. Jarvis l'embrassa finalement et commença le balancement du bassin contre les fesses de son diplômé. Ce-dernier se mordit le pouce pour ne pas laisser ses gémissements franchir les murs peu épais du studio. Chaque geste était une nouvelle expérience, chaque sensation était une découverte.

Bientôt, ils cambrèrent avant de retomber ensemble, dans un fouillis de draps, de corps emmêlés et d'halètements. Le jeune premier regarda son amant se lever pour se débarrasser des derniers vestiges de cette nuit. Après avoir enfilé son sous-vêtement, Jarvis revint finalement pour étreindre Tony. Il était temps de partir, de ramasser ses affaires et de claquer la porte. Il commençait à se faire tard, il commençait à se faire tendre. Le départ devait se faire maintenant ou jamais. Jarvis sentit les bras du jeune homme se resserrer autour de lui. Inconsciemment, Tony lui expliquait une chose : il serait bientôt largué, seul, dans une vie démesurée et infernale. Cette étreinte était un appel à l'aide, ni plus ni moins. Déposant un baiser sur le menton de son compagnon, Jarvis capitula ; il restait beaucoup à apprendre au jeune Stark. Heureusement pour eux, son mentor était tout trouvé : il reposait là, entre ses bras.

* * *

**Malibu, Californie, 13 juillet 1985**.

Avançant doucement vers l'origine de ce bruit fracassant, Jarvis ouvrit la porte de l'atelier. Effrayé, il vit le mur s'effondrer à l'instant même où il posa sa main sur la poignée.  
- Tony !

Au milieu des gravats, Stark pinaillait sur des détails de plan avec la quinzaine d'ouvriers présents. Il releva la tête et fit signe à son aîné de le rejoindre.  
- A votre avis, ce n'est pas l'emplacement rêvé pour un salon ici ? Une baie vitrée immense qui donnerait sur l'océan ! Là-bas, le minibar… Ici, d'énormes canapés en cuir italien ?  
- Mon très cher, allez-vous un jour cesser de détruire chacun des murs de cette maison ?  
Le ton de la phrase était savamment pesé, le regard réprobateur aussi. Jarvis était parfois forcé de jouer de son autorité sur le jeune homme au risque de le voir transformer la villa luxueuse de son père en endroit de débauche. Quant au « vous », il n'était que l'un des derniers vestiges de la relation professeur-élève et, étrangement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pensé le supprimer.

Regagnant la partie habitable de la demeure – ridiculement réduite à quatre cents mètre carrés, insista Tony – l'aîné se vautra dans l'un des sofas, soupirant d'exaspération. La vie quotidienne de ce couple atypique ressemblait parfois à une éternelle cours de jeux. Malheureusement pour Jarvis, il s'agissait de modérer constamment son benjamin et de s'assurer qu'il ne sabote rien sur un simple caprice.

Néanmoins, l'un des grands talents de Tony était sa façon si naturelle et si évidente de se faire pardonner. S'asseyant à côté de son professeur, il se pencha contre lui. La tête contre l'épaule du blond, il décocha un sourire, comme une flèche, qui vint percer l'apparence dure et strict de son compagnon :  
- J'suis insupportable, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Vous êtes jeune, Tony. La sagesse vient avec l'âge, on ne peut cependant pas être vieux et sage sans avoir été jeune et fou.  
Les enseignements formulés par Jarvis ne dérangeaient aucunement Tony : pour une raison inconnue, le milliardaire pensait dénicher, derrière cet homme à l'allure jeune, une lucidité qu'il n'avait encore vue chez personne. Intérieurement, il semblait plus mûr qu'une personne de son âge. A l'extérieur pourtant, ses trente-sept ans semblaient surestimés : les yeux alertes, les boucles blondes le rajeunissaient considérablement.

Quoique depuis quelques jours, une fatigue semblait traîner sur le visage juvénile, alourdissant les traits de cet éphèbe trentenaire. La tête à présent couchée sur le torse de son compagnon, Tony analysait la respiration légèrement sifflante qui venait mourir dans son oreille :  
- Jarvis ? Vous ne deviez pas aller chez le médecin ?

L'index du professeur se posa sur les lèvres du jeune homme et, d'un regard voilé, lui fit comprendre de ne pas poursuivre la conversation. Le jeune homme préféra se concentrer sur les battements du cœur, réguliers et paisibles.

* * *

**Bureau de la Stark Industry, Californie, 30 juillet 1985**.

Un gobelet de café brûlant atterrit sur le bureau dont la réglette nominative annonce « Anthony Stark ».Celui-ci releva la tête et sourit en reconnaissant Jarvis. L'aîné s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de celui de son compagnon. Il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même :  
- Sur quel projet travaillez-vous ?

Le jeune homme déplia le plan et le tourna vers son professeur. Jarvis se leva et détailla les informations, les statistiques et les croquis présents sur les calques. Une inscription plus épaisse trônait au-dessus de tous les dessins : «_ Pisteur_ »

Baissant ses lunettes sur son nez, le blond demanda quelques explications à son protégé. Celui-ci soupira, exaspéré de devoir expliquer son génie, mais obtempéra finalement :  
- Nous n'avons pas encore la technologie nécessaire pour le construire mais… On pourrait envisager de l'équiper d'un dispositif, au niveau de la tête de la roquette, qui pisterait les cibles. Le reste est un jeu d'enfant : un alliage stable pour garantir un transport sûr mais qui serait assez friable pour provoquer des éclats lors de l'explosion. On peut survivre au souffle de l'explosion, beaucoup moins aux conséquences qu'elles auraient. Des centaines d'éclats dans le corps, une arme parfaite et efficace.

Jarvis le considéra d'un air grave, presque inquiet.  
- Vous n'imaginez pas l'espace d'une seconde le nombre de vies qu'un tel engin pourrait détruire ?  
- Les vies des ennemis de la nation ne comptent pas. Moins ils seront, mieux les Etats-Unis se porteront.  
- Vous pourrez, un jour, contrôler la trajectoire de ce missile. Vous pouvez contrôler le pourcentage de décomposition de l'enveloppe de métal, oui. La stabilité de l'explosif, vous pouvez la chiffrer oui. Mais vous ne pouvez aucunement contrôler les mains dans lesquelles ces roquettes pourraient atterrir. Nous vivons dans un monde corrompu, ne sous-estimez pas l'intérêt de certains. Les civils paieront toujours plus que les militaires.

Excédé, Tony replia rageusement le plan et le rangea dans l'un des tiroirs, contrarié d'être ainsi moralisé.  
- Ceci pourrait très bien se retourner contre vous, un jour, ou quelqu'un que vous aimez. Gardez toujours à l'esprit que vous êtes un concepteur d'armes, pas Dieu.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux penauds. Une fois de plus, Jarvis l'avait mis au pied du mur et confronté aux responsabilités qu'il devrait, un jour, endosser seul. Dans ces instants, le milliardaire se sentait toujours gêné, inférieur. Mais aucun de ses sentiments ne subsistaient après un baiser tendre. Plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les iris noisette irisé d'or de son compagnon, Jarvis colla son front contre le sien :  
- Je sais qu'un jour, vous comprendrez. La force d'un homme n'est pas dans les vies qu'il ôte, mais bien dans celle qu'il sauve.

Il avait prononcé ses mots d'un ton doux, prévenant, sans même se douter que bien des années plus tard, ces leçons reviendraient gonfler la mission de Tony Stark ou plutôt, d'un certain Iron Man.

* * *

**Point Dume State Beach, Californie, 22 août 1985**.

Assis parmi les falaises de roches, grattant le sable de la main pour y dénicher des coquillages et les jeter dans les vagues qui venaient se fracasser à ses pieds, Tony réfléchissait. Un peu plus loin, Jarvis achevait la lecture d'un des romans policiers qu'il avait acheté la veille. L'air était iodé mais sec et chaud ; la chaleur écrasante dorait déjà les peaux et faisait tourner les têtes. Ici, on ne voyait que l'océan et les pentes escarpées qui se perdaient dans le Pacifique. Pas une seule trace de civilisation, aucun bruit.

La veille, Tony avait joué ses premières interventions sur l'une des plus grandes chaînes nationales. Abordant le décès malheureux de ses parents, la nécessité de protéger la sacro sainte patrie, le désir de modernité et d'innovation, il avait séduit les Américains et le marché : ses actions avaient connu un pic de croissance à l'ouverture de la bourse ce matin.

Tout aurait dû réjouir Tony. Et pourtant, il n'avait le cœur à rien. De brefs coups d'œil vers son compagnon assombrissaient son humeur : il ne faisait aucun doute sur la nature du mal qui prenait Jarvis peu à peu. Les rides si peu marquées devenaient plus profondes que jamais, des quintes de toux l'agitaient régulièrement. Malgré ce mal-être, l'aîné refusait clairement de se rendre à l'hôpital. Il semblait accepter la maladie avec autant de fatalité que la fin de l'été. Les crépuscules baignaient la scène d'une couleur carmin, orangée.

Lorsque l'humeur de Tony se dégradait plus que de coutume, il s'en prenait parfois violemment à son compa-gnon : le qualifiant d'égoïste, d'inconscient, il se heurtait toujours au naturel calme de Jarvis. D'un ton doux, sans amertume, l'aîné répliquait calmement qu'il fallait parfois accepter son sort et que chaque bataille inutile menée le privait de moments magnifiques. La vie ne se comptait pas en années, mais en instants.

Face à l'océan, le vent séchait presque immédiatement les larmes qui perlaient aux yeux du benjamin. Un homme ne pleure pas, un Stark encore moins, lui assurait son père autrefois. Des bras vinrent l'étreindre, Jarvis posa son menton sur l'épaule de son compagnon et lui embrassa la nuque.  
- Nous ne serons peut-être plus jamais ici, sous un soleil couchant mais radieux, tous les deux, c'est vrai. Mais aujourd'hui, nous y sommes. Nous devrions en profiter, vous ne pensez pas ?

Tony se retourna et rencontra les yeux bleus de son mentor. Ils semblaient aussi humides que les siens, délavés par la fatigue et la tristesse, mais ils brillaient toujours autant. Plus que jamais, le benjamin trouva une certaine beauté dans cet instant fragile. Ensemble, ils firent en sorte que le souvenir de ce jour soit la perle, l'apogée et le refuge de toute une vie.

* * *

**Torrance Memorial Hospital, Californie, 21 septembre 1985**.

Tapis au fond d'un lit trop grand pour lui, Jarvis semblait se confondre avec la blancheur des draps. La canule glissée dans ses narines ne semblait plus lui suffire depuis longtemps ; de temps à autre, il portait un masque à son visage pour respirer une bouffée d'air.

Assis dans un coin de la pièce, Tony le regardait en silence. Son visage ne témoignait d'aucune émotion : il ne pouvait connaître de juste milieu. S'il restait aussi raide sur sa chaise, c'était dans l'unique but de ne pas s'affaisser et de ne pas fondre en larmes.

Il ruminait sans cesse la phrase que lui avait déclarée Jarvis lorsqu'il avait proposé de le transporter dans les hôpitaux les plus poussés, les mieux équipés. Il avait même sommé son compagnon de tenir, jusqu'à ce que la technologie soit suffisante pour sa survie.  
- Tony, parfois la technologie ne peut rien. La science n'a jamais fait et ne fera jamais tourner le monde, l'humanité, oui.

Dehors, l'été avait touché à sa fin. Les rayons n'étaient plus aussi chauds et les arbres perdaient de leur couleur verte profonde tombant en des morceaux ocre, rouges ou orange. Néanmoins, le ciel était toujours d'un bleu soutenu.  
- Une belle journée pour partir, avait murmuré Jarvis après avoir inspirer un peu d'air salvateur. Un très bel été pour clôturer une vie bien étrange.

Le rythme de ses paroles était saccadé ; elles étaient plus soufflées que parlées. S'approchant pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, Tony prit la main de son mentor dans la sienne et embrassa la paume.  
- Sans vous, je n'aurais jamais appris certaines choses. J'ai encore besoin de vous.  
- Un jour, vous aurez mon âge. Je suis fier de croire que vous serez alors deux fois plus sage que moi, deux fois plus responsable. Vous êtes déjà deux fois plus brillant. Vous avez l'insouciance pour vous, ce n'est pas une faiblesse mais ne la laissez jamais empiéter sur votre jugement.

Fermant les yeux, la poitrine de l'aîné se soulevait avec de plus en plus de difficulté. Un sourire tordit les lèvres pâles et un filet de voix s'en échappa :  
- Je veux retourner de la poussière à la poussière, au-dessus des vagues de Point Dume. Je n'y étais allé qu'une fois ; je veux y rester pour toujours.

D'une main tendre, Tony replaça la boucle blonde qui ondulait sur le front de son compagnon. Ils tremblèrent tous les deux lorsque la nuit tomba, sacrifiant ce dernier ciel bleu d'été.

Aux premières heures du mercredi 25 septembre, le vent porta au-dessus du Pacifique une demi-poignée de cendres, deux larmes, un sourire et trois mois de souvenirs.

* * *

**Malibu, Californie, 21 décembre 1985**.

Programmant depuis de longues heures sur sa machine, Tony fut finalement dérangé par un visiteur. La jeune femme qu'il avait engagé en guise de secrétaire venait lui porter son troisième expresso de la journée : elle répondait à un nom assez étrange. Ainsi, Tony avait eu vite fait de la rebaptiser Pepper pour son apparente paranoïa qui l'amenait à transporter un voire deux sprays au poivre dans ses sacs à main.  
- Que mettez-vous au point, Tony ?  
- Hm. Un truc, un gadget. Rien de très précis.

Rangeant soigneusement les nouveaux dossiers dans l'armoire de son patron, elle les laissa retomber sur le sol en hurlant quand une voix retentit entre les murs du bureau. Une voix masculine, douce et posée.  
- Mais enfin, qui est-ce ? Demanda le jeune femme, paniquée.  
- Jarvis… Répondit Tony, tremblant d'émotions. Il animera bientôt toute la maison. Il me reste à rétablir quelques configurations.  
Sa secrétaire perçu chez lui une expression étrange : entre joie et douleur, il s'affairait deux fois plus intensément sur la programmation de cette drôle de machine. Au point d'oublier le café qui ne fumait déjà plus, sur le coin de son bureau. Ce directeur avait l'air bien étrange, elle ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de le trouver attachant.

Les premières semaines de cohabitation avec cet homme et ce dispositif qui gérait à présent toute la villa ne furent pas très rassurantes et paisibles pour la jeune Pepper. Elle s'habitua néanmoins à entendre cette voix masculine qui s'élevait régulièrement dans les pièces de la demeure. Parfois, même, elle se surprenait à lui répondre : plus qu'une simple machine, ce dénommé «_ Jarvis_ » semblait même être emprunt d'humanité. Quoiqu'il en soit, Tony Stark semblait mettre tous ses efforts dans le perfectionnement de ce curieux colocataire.

* * *

**Malibu, Californie, 4 avril 2002**.

Pepper déposa un paquet grossièrement emballé. Elle s'excusa du peu de soin : elle n'avait jamais eu de talent pour ce genre de chose.  
- Joyeux trente-septième anniversaire, Tony !

La voix de Jarvis reprit le souhait en cœur. Les progrès et le temps aidant, les intonations de ce dispositif sonnaient de plus en plus humaines, naturelles. Tellement que Pepper avait adopté la machine, s'en faisant un témoin privilégié de sa vie chahutée aux côtés du milliardaire. Ainsi, ils entonnèrent tous les deux une version très cacophonique de «_ Joyeux anniversaire_ »

Cette fête n'avait pas la même saveur que les autres. Renvoyé dix-sept années en arrière, il se souvint de quelques paroles de son mentor. Jarvis s'était trompé sur toute la ligne, pour une fois, admit Tony en souriant. Il n'était ni sage ni responsable, fut-ce à vingt ou trente-sept ans.

Déballant le cadeau, il dénicha parmi les papiers et ficelles une ravissante montre. Il la passa au poignet et l'admira longuement : elle n'était qu'un rappel de plus du temps qui passe, qui enlève, qui change mais qui ne sépare jamais vraiment ceux qui s'aiment. Jarvis demeurait près de lui, à sa façon. Que ce soit au travers de chacun de ses enseignements ou via cette voix qui n'était, dans le fond, qu'une pâle imitation de ce que pouvait lui faire ressentir l'originale à l'époque. Mais il fallait s'en contenter, accepter cette absence avec fatalité. « Seul ce que j'ai perdu m'appartient à jamais » comme disait l'autre.

Gonflant ses poumons de cet air léger, printanier, qui était la promesse d'un nouvel été, Tony releva les yeux vers la jeune femme et lui sourit, ému :  
- Il y a bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas pris de vacances… Que diriez-vous d'une ballade sur les falaises de Point Dume ? J'ai rendez-vous là-bas, ce soir.

Consultant brièvement son agenda électronique, sa secrétaire sourcilla :  
- Je ne suis au courant de rien. De quand date cet engagement ?  
- Eté 1985. Lui répondit-il, amusé. Venez, venez ! Je vous expliquerais en chemin.

Cette soirée-là, passée sur les falaises de roches qui poussaient par-dessus l'océan, rappela à Tony bien des souvenirs. Trois mois de bonheur qui lui dictaient une vie entière, la passion d'un été qui lui laissait une trace indélébile, une leçon qui résonnait dans ses oreilles : chaque matin, l'homme naissait. Chaque jour était une vie dans laquelle il fallait se construire. Et ce, sans jamais se départir de son humanité et de sa tendresse.

Ainsi, à chaque brise, à chaque vague qui se fracassait à ses pieds, ce n'était pas la nature mais bien Jarvis qui lui parlait

* * *

Pour la phrase qui a donné naissance au titre, "Seul ce que j'ai perdu m'appartient à jamais" est de Christophe Miossec.


End file.
